<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【严源】严源脑洞合集 by Pumpkin_pie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404017">【严源】严源脑洞合集</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie'>Pumpkin_pie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YAN宇宙 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Korean Rapper RPF, Korean Singer RPF, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Korean Rapper - Freeform, Korean Singer - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原创男性角色x殷志源，个人YY向意识流脑洞和大纲文，如果有人阅读的话请帮助提供CP名</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Eun Jiwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YAN宇宙 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 严宗耀设定</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你哥叫严宗耀（很土的名字了kkk，光宗耀祖，感觉比较符合老一辈香港人取名的意思，澳门我不了解kkk）平时长辈们都叫他阿耀，兄弟们叫耀哥，英文名叫Jason，韩国的朋友们一般都叫他Jason（因为中文名发音不好读）</p><p>中韩混血 澳门人，主业是设计师，服装和珠宝都有涉及，有自己的品牌（高端的和平价的都有，有自己的潮牌），副业开餐厅、咖啡馆、酒吧，广州有餐厅（餐厅主营广式早茶和香港食物，主要是姐姐的资产，你哥和弟弟只是投资了一小部分，但是去吃饭还是可以免单的kkk），澳门的咖啡馆，在韩国有间酒吧（小孩儿和你哥第一次见的那间酒吧，现在已经不干了，专心做设计师）之前戴黑框眼镜，这些年改戴金边眼镜了（就是现在比较流行的那种），谈生意时梳背头，平时是顺毛，乍一看是个温柔的哥哥，实际上特别强势，占有欲强，爸爸是澳门船运大亨，妈妈是韩国模特，有个弟弟，在英国读书。有个同父异母的姐姐，在澳门陪爸爸做生意，姐姐是家族继承人，小弟一心只想演话剧，搞文学创作一类的，你哥一天天没个正形，艺术天赋高，搞搞设计，美术很好，唱歌就是普通人的程度，跳舞只会夜店那一套，但是身材很好，跟兄弟姐妹关系很好，但是有点怕大姐，大姐总说他kkk，嫌老爷子磨叽但是很尊敬他，这么多年做事也都很有分寸，虽然胡闹了几年但从来都没出事，没做过坏事，虽然抽烟喝酒但不沾违法的事。在韩国认识很多艺人（因为是设计师，很出名的那种），年轻的时候男女不忌，和小丸在一起后就乖了很多，你哥他爸爸一开始对于你哥和男人搞起来挺生气的，在外面乱搞搞女人也就算了，跟男人在一起像什么话，因为这个你哥第一次跟老爷子比较严肃的唠了很久，之后又被老爷子单方面冷战了很久，有一次生了病你哥回来照顾他时才彻底想开，姐姐一开始以为你哥只是玩玩，也没想太多，没以为会这么久，后来意外的很稳定，就慢慢也认同了，只有弟弟一开始就很支持，因为你哥在情感方面的事情从来没跟家里报备过，这是第一次，弟弟知道这肯定是认真了，特别支持他俩。</p><p>很早就在一起了，大概二十几岁，比丸子大，丸子无论平时还是床上都会叫他哥（hiong）会做饭，殷初丁取向（酸甜口多，中等辣度）腹黑，床上床下两个人，近视，戴金色圆框眼镜或者戴隐形，但大多数的时候就是啥也不戴，度数不高200度，斯文败类，看起来文文弱弱的，其实一身肌肉（不是国儿的那种疯狂肌肉，是那种修长型的肌肉），能公主抱初丁（在对方不乱扑腾情况下kkk</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 殷志源私设</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小孩儿爱吃醋，因为很没有安全感，吃醋后会很别扭，初丁性格上线，用自己的歪理邪说跟他哥辩论，但是只要他哥一哄就好。</p><p>小孩真的生气的时候会很严肃，不喜欢说话，但其实也很好哄（主要就是两个人没想分手，发生矛盾即使生气也会听或者等待对方解释，会主动提出问题，并且主动承认错误【这条是后来养成的，刚开始两个人谈恋爱都心高气傲，遇到问题都会犟，或者冷处理，分了一次才养成的习惯【夏威夷姐姐那段分的手，小丸分手之后半年和姐姐结了婚，离了之后你哥就又开始联系小丸，离婚之后大概一年又和你哥在一起了）</p><p>小孩儿醉酒之后会整夜疯，不睡觉，因为平时特别怕冷，会喝酒取暖，但是喝到第四瓶烧酒的时候就断片儿了，第二天起来又是一身痕迹，自己啥都不记得，手机里还有自己昨天主动求欢的视频以及不行了时的撒娇，然而一觉醒来一脸懵。</p><p>小孩儿一喝点酒（没多的时候）就喜欢找他哥疯，闹着闹着要么是被他哥哄睡着了，要么是被操到睡着kkk小孩儿睡觉不老实，总会坐起来，他哥则会在被子被掀开时一把搂住他放倒抱着睡，小孩儿怕冷，刚在一起的时候总是害羞又逞强，不说自己冷，总是他哥看他好像在发抖给披上自己外套，现在小孩一看到他哥就会往怀里钻，手特别自然伸进衣服里取暖，小孩儿起不来不愿意吃早饭，身材管理时晚饭也不吃，他哥总是强制他吃饭，或者买些低热量的食物。</p><p>小孩儿怕一个人独处，总是特别黏着他哥，两人在一起时小孩儿总会闹他哥，有这样的性格也有很大一部分原因是他哥惯出来的，其实最无理取闹的地方也只会在节目里和他哥身上，私下里对人特别好，是个善良的孩子。</p><p>小孩儿喜欢脖子那一块，被欺负狠了的时候会咬他哥脖子，或者搞他哥时在前戏阶段喜欢在脖子上留吻痕，但因为自身重新做回爱豆，很多时候不方便留印子，他哥只能在不显眼的地方留，例如大腿根，肩膀，肩胛骨，相反，小孩儿在他哥身上哪里都能留吻痕，他哥有的时候带着手腕上的牙印出门，一脖子吻痕，遮也遮不住，小孩儿占有欲超强，连不常被看见的耳朵后面也会留吻痕，他哥也宠他，什么事都依着他。</p><p>小孩儿工作忙的时候通常只是每天迷迷糊糊的被叫起床，催去洗漱，最后再迷迷糊糊被亲一下就上班去了（再嘟嘟囔囔的说一句我又不是小孩子了天天亲额头），早饭大多是在美容室吃的，经纪人会提前买好（本来都不太吃的，后来你哥给经纪人发了短信说早起上班的话都要帮小丸买早餐，而且一定要带一杯咖啡）。</p><p>小丸私下里爱撒娇</p><p>早上不起床会黏糊糊的说我还想再睡一会儿</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 初见</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第一次见面是在club，小孩儿有点喝多了，看见他哥觉得好看，拐到宾馆给睡了，结果第二天起来之后发现是个男的，内心有点复杂，结果对方啥也没说，收拾完后跟他说房间费交完了就走了，忽然又有一种被嫖了的屈辱感kkk后来见面又是在club，他哥站门口边抽烟边打电话，小孩儿本来想进去玩结果看到了他哥就停住了，一直抽到打完电话，他哥都好像没看见他（当时那个年代戴的是黑框眼镜，就是小孩儿拍MV戴的那种kkk），小孩一想反正对方也没认出来自己，想直接进去，结果被拦住了，他哥跟小孩儿讲，一起去喝一杯吧，小孩笑了，说好啊，后来被灌醉了，被睡了kkk第二天起来留了纸条，上面有电话和姓名，写着这次房间费你来付，然后俩人就勾搭到一起了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 酒局</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>丸和他哥在酒局见面了，他哥为了不给丸造成麻烦，假装不认识，一直说敬语，丸特别生气（因为他觉得他哥不爱他不想公开，那时候的丸还年轻气盛，火气很大【现在也大kkk）说话的语气一直十分生硬，本来用的是平语，结果看着他哥的脸句尾停了一秒又加了个yo。然后丸和耀哥共同的朋友推搡了小丸一下，问他是不是喝多了（因为前半句用词是平语）他哥也明白小丸什么心理，笑着说挺喜欢水晶的，也一直想和殷里兜做朋友，正好今天都在一起就做朋友吧，舒舒服服的讲平语。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 乳房发育</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>小丸总会在各种各样的地方学到乱七八糟的知识，之前看樱桃小丸子学到去南极就不会感冒，看忍者神龟学习美术知识等等。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>殷志源本来只是想看看熊猫放松一下，就忽然看到了相关推送的新闻：一中国男演员被熊猫咬了乳头后感到肿胀，去医院就诊发现是男性乳房发育的罕见症状。他不由自主的摸上了他哥昨晚舔咬了半天的地方，似乎现在也在隐隐发胀。</p><p>“哥！你帮我看看！”看了新闻后胡思乱想的殷志源从沙发上窜了起来，直奔里屋的书房。</p><p>严宗耀正在审核设计图纸，听到男朋友喊他放下触控笔向门口看去。</p><p>“哥，我胸胀，是不是乳房发育了？！”</p><p>看着对方一脸认真的表情，严宗耀只觉得好笑，自家男朋友哪都好，就是总坚持着自己那一套诡异的理论，自己一开始还会和他理论一番，可结果总是失败，要么是争论不过他的邪门歪理，要么是宠着他不和他争论，二十多年总结下来的经验就是殷志源提出奇怪的理论时最好顺着他说。</p><p>“怎么了，过来让我看看？”</p><p>书房内，严宗耀为了工作早早的就拉上了窗帘，殷志源也就没所谓的掀起了上衣露出乳头向他哥走去，室内并不冷，可骤然掀开衣物所带来的冷气还是激的胸前两点立了起来，这样更显的昨夜一直被虐待的左边红肿。</p><p>严宗耀一手环住殷志源的腰，另一手食指轻轻摁了摁立起来的乳头，“疼吗？”</p><p>明明看起来是正常的操作流程，可殷志源却没由头的感到难堪，“不是很疼，我觉得应该没事。”说罢就要抻着衣服盖上裸露在外的上半身。</p><p>严宗耀立刻察觉了殷志源的想法，拽着他的手腕不让他继续动作，另一只手还变本加厉的摁上了乳头，先是在周围的乳晕打转，手指偶尔有意无意的接触到乳头，暴露在空气中的小家伙乍一接触到热源更加敏感了，可严宗耀依然没有去触碰它，使尽了怀心思后严宗耀最后用指甲轻轻戳了戳那个被冷落了半天的小红点。然后又一本正经的说：“有什么特殊的感觉吗？”</p><p>特殊的感觉？想做的感觉算吗？想到这殷志源耳朵尖稍微泛红，“没什么感觉，真的没事了哥，我刚才就想跟你开个玩笑。”有些羞耻又有些尴尬，殷志源此刻只想仓皇而逃。</p><p>“你没有我有啊，被你撩拨的我想做了。”</p><p>“嗯？哥大白天的...”虽然已经相处了近二十年，可这种白日宣淫的行为殷志源还不是很能接受。</p><p>“没事，你就当我给你检查了。”说罢严宗耀的嘴唇已经向一直被忽略的右边的乳头探去了。</p><p>本来就是两具熟悉的契合的身体，做起这种默契的事情更是，殷志源也不矫情，很快便放任自己沉浸在欲望之中，今天的隔离生活也是十分普通。（事后右边也肿了kkk）</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>中国男演员是张译，这是真实新闻</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>